In hot climate areas the periodic consumption of chilled drinks is, to say the least, refreshing. Conversely, in cold climate areas the periodic consumption of a hot beverage is a welcome relief from the bitter climate. Providing hot and/or cold drinks in a motor vehicle is a troublesome problem. So far that problem has not been solved in a satisfactory manner and people who embark on a prolonged drive in an inhospitable climate area simply take along with them either pre-chilled or pre-heated drinks that are stored in adequately insulated containers such as thermos flasks, or bottled or canned drinks stored in transportable ice boxes. Obviously these methods of providing hot and cold drinks in a land vehicle are not very convenient.